Lost Girl
by MidnightBlue
Summary: Follows Emma as she goes from farm girl to thief, searching for a home and the truth about her parents. On her journey she falls for a charming lieutenant and has to work alongside a dashing pirate captain, all while she is oblivious to the people plotting her death behind her back.
1. Prologue: Azure Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I snuck into Adam and Eddy's sandbox to play with their toys. Hopefully I won't suffer the same fate as Sandor Clegane . . . believe me when I say I wouldn't look good with a half-burned face.

**Author's Note: **So . . . this is an attempt at a Lieutenant Duckling-ish story. Actually it's more Lieutenant Swan and Captain Duckling I'd say. Oh well, just read it and see for yourselves. Note that this is the prologue and will therefore be slightly different from the rest of the story. Don't forget to leave a review before you go, I am _dying _to hear what you think about this story and whether or not I should give it a shot. Muchas love, Jen.

* * *

**Prologue  
**Azure Eyes

It was noon and the sun was shining brightly and no clouds were visible on the blue sky; it was one of the hottest days in a long time. It was the kind of day you would rather spend inside, hidden from the beams that burned hotly against human skin. Eighteen-year-old Emma Swan was in no such luck. Her hours were spent working outside, helping her grandmother Ruth with the farm. Sometimes she would find herself talking to the sheep. For the record, they were great listeners.

"Emma dear," Ruth called from inside the cottage. "I would need your help with something." Emma rushed inside; glad to get inside where the shadows cooled her down. There was only one room inside the cottage. It had two beds and a stove. The beds were not the kind of beds one would sleep in by choice—but when the choice was the uncomfortable beds or the wooden floor, Emma preferred not having to fight the rats for space every night. She was used to this simple life, it was all she had ever known.

"You needed me?" Emma asked as she entered.

"Oh yes. I'd very much like you to run down to the market by the harbour. We have some extra money left this month and I think we should buy fish, it being a special day tomorrow and all that."

_Go all the way to the harbour in this heat? _Emma wanted to argue. Ruth sensed Emma's reluctance and spoke up, "I would go myself, but you know I have my injury—"

"Don't worry about it," Emma assured her grandmother. "I'll go."

Little more being said, Emma went to the harbour per Ruth's request. After she had bought the fish she was heading back when—

"_Ouf_," she huffed as she accidentally stumbled into something—or rather some_one_—and fell to the sandy ground. "Don't you watch where you're going?" she muttered before looking up at the obstruction. _He_ was _very _handsome with piercing blue eyes reminding her of the soft waves of the ocean and dark hair neatly tied up in his neck. He was wearing a uniform that told her he was in the navy.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss," he said and stretched out his hand to help her up. She took it carefully, eying the dark-haired man. She had to remind herself to stop staring at him before she embarrassed herself.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've watched were I was going," Emma said and gave him a quick smile as she tried to brush away the sand from her dress—or more accurately, the poor excuse for clothing that more or less resembled a sack intended for potatoes and not people. She turned around and was about to leave when she heard him say, "Lieutenant Jones, but you can call me Killian." She spun around again and looked at the _Lieutenant _again. "Emma Swan," she said and offered him another smile.

He gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. Emma hadn't been prepared for the gesture and felt heat blossom on her cheeks. Surely she was blushing.

She stared at him for too long, her hazel eyes meeting his azure blues. Then she said, "I—I should probably go. It was nice meeting you Lieutenant Jones," she stuttered and attempted to smile normally before taking her leave. The last thing she heard was, "It was nice meeting you too, Miss Swan."

* * *

It was three days later when Emma volunteered to go to the Fishers' Market. She told herself it was because she wanted to be kind to her grandmother who's injury was yet to get better, but she knew she had other motives. Azure blue eyes had haunted her dreams since _that day_ and however much Emma tried she could not lose the memory. Surely the lieutenant must be gone by now, but a part of her hoped—as ridiculous as it sounded—that he had not left the harbour yet.

When she got to the market a big crowd made it impossible to see anything or get anywhere. _What the hell was going on?_ Emma tried to push past people to get a glimpse of whatever had stolen everyone's attention.

"YOU ARE A USELESS DRUNK!" someone yelled.

"THROWING AWAY SOMEONE'S PROPERTY IS _BAD FORM_!" yelled another.

Two men were punching each other. One lacked hair on his head and moved slowly, just barely dodging the other man's fists. Said other man had raven hair and a naval uniform. _What that . . .?_ When he turned slightly Emma caught a glimpse of his azure eyes. He hadn't left after all.

"You _deserved _it," Lieutenant Jones said, making the other man snort. The bald man tried to punch Killian but missed with a couple of inches. "You had _no right _to throw away _my _flask, you hear?" He went for another punch but missed once more. Then Killian's fist connected with his face and he fell to the ground. Everyone around them became quiet.

"We're leaving," Killian said. Men in matching uniforms followed him away from the fight scene.

Emma stood still for a moment, not sure what to do. She had come to buy trout, but she had found something quite intriguing. This is what made her yell, "Lieutenant Jones!"

He turned around immediately and their gazes locked. He smiled faintly. "Miss Swan, what a—er, lovely surprised." He was blushing, Emma noticed. Was he . . . _embarrassed_?

"What did he do?" Emma motioned to the unconscious man on the ground.

"I—er—he is of my crew. However, I do not tolerate drunks, tend to get seasick when sailing. A waste of money too, we don't get paid nearly enough, and you'd think the crown has at least a few more coins to spare us. Bad form if you ask me," the lieutenant answered in his smooth accent. She wondered where he'd picked that up.

"You're from the Royal Navy?" Emma asked.

"Aye. My older brother is Captain Jones, much known in this realm as the bravest captain of the salty seas. King George has asked my brother to participate in a secret mission, we're leaving on the morrow."

"Sounds dangerous . . . and kind of exciting. I do wish I could go on an adventure sometime. My grandmother always tells me these stories of brave knights, handsome princes and fearsome pirates. I am yet to hear anything about a shy lieutenant though," Emma said with a smile. Killian's cheeks reddened. The he said, "I'll tell you what, when I get back from my journey you can hear all about Captain Jones and his lieutenant and their brave adventures. I will be gone for only a fortnight. Will you wait for me?" Emma nodded. "Where else do I have to go?" She sighed. She had always longed to leave this village, but she could not leave Ruth behind, she was the only family she had.

* * *

"This hill is the highest point in the entire village," Emma explained. After losing herself in conversation with Lieutenant Jones, and forgetting she was supposed to bring home fish to her grandmother, she had convinced Killian to follower her up Merondale Hill. The hill was a place Emma more often than not visited alone. She came to think underneath the stars. She imagined her parents Mary Margaret and David were watching over her from above. Sometimes she talked to them. Now she was to show Killian the beautiful view over Merondale and the starry night sky.

"This village is truly beautiful," Killian said, smiling at Emma.

"Just wait 'til the stars come out. It will be the most beautiful thing you will ever see. Many have come up this hill and said that it's something enchanting about the stars from here."

* * *

It had gone hours before the stares dared show themselves, but when they did Emma could swear they glowed brighter than ever.

She lay on the grass, her head in Killian's lap. His fingers were slowly combing through her blond locks. "Killian," she whispered. "Look at the stars." And he looked. "It's beautiful, lass." He sounded a bit awestruck and Emma smiled at that. Smiling with Killian was easy, and that wasn't something she said about a lot of people. Emma had not had many reasons to smile throughout her life; the only moments included her grandmother. But with Killian she caught herself with a smile on her lips constantly.

Killian pointed at a star suddenly. The star shined brighter than all the others. "You see that?" he asked. Emma nodded as she sat up. "I see that star from the ship almost every night."

"It's beautiful. Does it have a name?"

"I don't know. Why don't you name it?"

"I wouldn't know what to name it."

"Why don't you think about it and tell me when I get back from my journey." Emma's chest tightened at the thought of him leaving. _You barely know him_, a voice whispered. She ignored that voice and promised Killian she would have a name for _their _star when he returned.

"Emma," he said. "Yes?" she asked. He didn't say anything else, just looked at her. She was _really _going to miss him, she realized. His face was closer to hers; she hadn't even noticed him moving. His eyes closed as he neared her and hers did too. Then their lips connected; a brief connection that ended too soon. He pulled back and searched her eyes. She gave him a soft smile and brought her lips to his again. This time he kissed her; a kiss that never seemed to end, nor did she want it to. They only disconnected when the need for air became too strong.

She lay with him on the hill that night.

* * *

The following morning they parted at the harbour. Kisses were exchanged as well as promises of a return. "Don't forget the star," Killian whispered in her ear as he held her. "I will look upon the sky every night. I will see the star and think of you," he promised. "I will too," Emma murmured into is neck.

And that was it. Lieutenant Killian Jones went aboard The Jewel of the Realm with his brother. Emma willed herself not to cry for she would see him again.

When she could no longer see the ship's silhouette she turned and walked home to the cottage. That was when Emma remembered she had not returned after going to the harbour the previous morning. Ruth must be worried out of her mind.

Emma started walking with swift steps to get home as soon as possible and not worry her grandmother further.

"I'm home," she announced upon entering the cottage. There was no answer. "I'm sorry if I've worried you, but I am fine." Still no answer. Emma went further into the cottage. Had Ruth gone out to look for her?

Then she found her. Emma froze for a moment before she ran to her grandmother's side. She was lying on the floor, coughing blood.

"Grandma? What happened?" Emma said as tears were starting to blur her vision. "Grandma?"

"Emma," Ruth said weakly. She placed her hand on Emma's cheek, wiping away her tears. "Emma, know that I will always love you, no matter where I am."

"No," Emma said, barely audible. "You're not going anywhere." Ruth smiled and her hand dropped from her granddaughter's face.

"Emma I love you."


	2. Chapter I: Orphan Girl Emma

**Disclaimer: **I am still just toying around with Kitswitz's characters. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! I don't have a beta for this story so any errors that may appear are my fault. That said, happy reading! –Jen.

* * *

**Chapter I  
**Orphan Girl Emma

Ruth. Emma had decided to name the star Ruth. It was that exact moment, when she closed her eyes and stopped breathing that Emma knew the star was meant for Ruth. She was now watching over her like David and Mary Margaret. At least she was reunited with her son.

It had been ten years on this day, but it felt like yesterday.

Every night she had cried herself to sleep and every day she had gone to the harbour looking for a ship to return. A fortnight passed, two fortnights, three fortnights. Before she knew it, it had been three months. A drunk sailor named Elmo, the very same that Killian once punched in the face, sat down beside her and said, "He's not coming back, girl." She knew he was right, but maybe they were just delayed or—

_He's dead Emma, _her inner voice insisted.

Eventually she stopped looking.

Ruth was gone and with her their only income. Emma sold the farm to get some money. Food in her belly was more important than a roof over her head. She lived on the streets and was known as Orphan Girl Emma. She had asked Ruth's friends if she could stay there for a night and maybe have something to eat, but they all declined. _Not enough room_ or _you have nothing to pay us with_ were excuses she got.

It didn't take long before Emma started with thievery. She stole from the rich to feed herself and she traded the streets for the forest. Soon Orphan Girl Emma was gone, no one really knew where she had disappeared and most assumed she had died from starvation.

Orphan Girl Emma still existed, even if people now called her The Thief in the Night for she only attacked when it was dark. Little did they know that that thief was the orphaned girl from the streets of Merondale.

Ten years of being on her own had resulted in walls sky-high. She didn't have any friends or allies or even enemies. Of course, those she stole from chased her, but they were unaware of her real identity. There was no one in the entire Enchanted Forest—or any other realm—that knew of Emma's existence. It was better that way.

When Emma lived on a farm with Ruth she often talked to the sheep. In the forest Emma had found her only friend in a wolf that was on her own too. She called the wolf Mary after her mother that she never knew. Mary would come and go as she pleased, but she always found a way back to Emma.

In a village nearby Merondale Emma was seated at the local tavern drinking rum. When she was sitting there she heard something interesting.

"Have ya heard 'bout the wedding t'night?" a man with thick accent asked another.

"What wedding?" the other asked.

"The royal wedding," the first one clarified. Emma turned around slightly to hear better. Royal weddings didn't interest her as much as the treasures that could be found at the royal castle. If a royal wedding distracted everyone she could most certainly sneak in and get what she wanted.

"Oh," the other said.

"The wedding b'tween King Leopold and the Queen o' the Eastern Kingdom, Cora. To unite the Eastern Kingdom 'n' the Enchanted Forest," the man with the accent explained.

Emma didn't stay to hear the rest. If the wedding was tonight she had no time to spare, preparations had to be made. Entering the royal castle unpermitted was punishable by death—but that was only if she got caught. So far, no one had managed to catch The Thief in the Night or unmask Emma for ten years. Today was not the day her mask went off.

"Mary, fetch my satchel," Emma called to her wolf. Mary left and came back shortly with Emma's bag between her teeth. Emma patted Mary's head. "Good girl."

It didn't take long to get to the royal castle. Emma was dressed all in black except a grey woollen coat that Ruth had given to her once. As everyone was in the great hall for the wedding no one would notice a shadow in the night climbing up one of the towers.

It had not rained for several days so the stones were dry and easy to hold on to. It was without disturbance that Emma managed to get into the castle. The first thing she laid eyes on was a pouch full of jewels. She quickly grabbed it and was about to shove it in her pocket when a guard entered the tower room. The guard looked at the faceless thief for a second before yelling our, "THIEF! THERE'S A THIEF IN THE CASTLE!"

There was no time to steal anything else besides the jewels. Emma sprinted to the window and started climbing down as fast as she could. _Fuck_, she cursed internally. _This had _not _gone as planned_.

She had made it all the way down before the guards started chasing her.

Hands tightly clutching her grey coat, Emma ran as fast as she could. Her blond hair was creating a curtain before her face and she had a hard time seeing were she was going. But she knew this forest pretty well. The Royal Guards, however, were not as familiar with the forest and couldn't ride through it due to the many trees and the dark. So Emma had an advantage.

In Emma's clenched fist was the pouch full of jewels. She would let those guards have it back over her dead body. Those guards would not catch her; she was too good a thief. Emma had long since perfected the art of pickpocketing and thievery.

But the more Emma ran, the more tired she got. Eventually the guards would catch her if she didn't find a place to hide. _But where, _she thought. That's when she noticed that she was back in Marondale. Marondale had a harbour and ships where there is easy to find hiding places.

Emma sprinted the last bit down to the harbour. There was only one ship in sights and it was called _The Jolly Roger_—probably a pirate ship. Emma didn't even hesitate before running aboard the ship. She found barrels she could hide behind. The barrels, however, seemed to contain something rather smelly and Emma almost couldn't stand it. _It's this or getting caught, _she reminded herself. _You are Emma Swan. Emma Swan never gets caught_.

She waited to hear the guards pass so she could leave her smelly hiding spot, but that never happened. Eventually she must have fallen asleep.

* * *

Emma awoke to unfamiliar voices nearby.

"Look," someone drawled. He was a tall and thin man clad in lumpy clothes. "What do we have here? It's that thief the guards were looking for yesterday."

"Are you sure?" another one asked. He was shorter and fatter. He wore a white and blue striped shirt and a red woolen cap.

"Of course I'm sure. Look, he's wearing a grey coat, just like the guard described."

Emma was still sitting on the boat deck, not knowing if she should say something or run away. The latter was probably the smarter idea. But somehow she found the pirates' bickering quite amusing.

"There are lots of people with grey coats, how do we know this is the right one?"

The skinny one sighed, it sounded like he wanted to throw the other man overboard. "We don't. But it doesn't matter because we're not delivering him to the royal guards."

"We're not?"

"Of course we're not, you idiot! We're taking him to our Captain and he will decide the fate of our dear stowaway. You see, we want no business with those guards, Smee. Now take the boy to the Captain."

Emma had had enough of listening now. "I'm not a boy," she said. The hood of her grey coat fell off her head as she rose and exposed her blonde hair and feminine face. The two sailors gaped at her.

"You—you're a girl?" stuttered the one called Smee.

"Woman," Emma stated.

The other one just laughed. "Oh the Captain will love this," he said. "Smee, won't you take this _girl_ to him?" Smee nodded and grabbed Emma's arm.

"No way! I'm not going with you." Emma snatched her arm back and mentally prepared to run when a knife was put to her throat.

Don't think that you have a choice, girl," said Smee as he lead Emma to the Captain's cabin, the knife to her throat the whole way. Smee knocked on the Captain's door. "Captain?"

"Busy!" was the Captain's response. His voice sounded oddly familiar, but Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it.

I have a gift for you," Smee said and gave Emma a look as to say 'not a word from you,' as if he'd suspected she wanted to point out that she was not an item you could just give away. She was a person. But her better judgment told her to keep quiet as long as the knife was pressed against her throat.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

"No, it can't. You'll like it, I can promise that much."

"Fine, bring it in and then leave me alone."

Smee carefully opened the door and went inside the Captain's quarters, dragging Emma along behind him. He'd lowered the knife and Emma took the opportunity to cover her head with her hood again. With it on she couldn't see much more than the floor, but no one could see her face. The best weapon in a situation like this was hidden identity, at least according to Emma.

"This girl was hiding at the ship, Captain," Smee said. "The royal guards were looking for her. Apparently she's some thief."

"You can leave, Smee," the Captain told him. With a nod Smee left the room. Emma was now standing alone with this Captain whom she did not know. Most pirate captains would in a situation like this keep her as some sort of whore. An all you can eat buffet for his crew, and maybe some for himself. If Emma was smart she could get out of this situation without that having to happen, and Emma usually was smart.

"So . . . running from royal guards I hear. What would a little girl like you do to deserve that?" The Captain sounded very amused. Emma couldn't see his face, only his chest and arms (and extremely low cleavage). One hand was missing and there was a hook in it's place.

"I'm not a little girl," Emma pointed out. "Today so happens to be my twenty-eighth birthday."

"And the guards are chasing you? How rude of them."

Emma let out a laugh. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"So what did you do?" the Captain asked.

Instead of answering Emma asked, "Do you have a name, Captain?" Emma was tired of referring to the man as 'the Captain.' He had to have a name, right? She supposed asking didn't hurt.

Now it was he who laughed a little. "Most people call me Hook." Emma's eyes found their way back to his non-hand. Yes, she could definitely see where the inspiration to such a nickname came from. Perhaps it wasn't the most charming of nicknames, but for a pirate you could do a lot worse.

"Well, Hook, the guards who were chasing me are working for King Leopold. I simply robbed his castle during his wedding to Queen Cora."

"I expected nothing less," Hook told her. "Now, darling, why don't you remove that hood and let me see you?"

"And reveal the mystery?"

"Mysteries don't interest me as much as a pretty face."

"And if it's not such a pretty face? Then I've destroyed both for you."

Hook wasn't having that answer. He walked up to Emma and for each step he took forward she took one back, until she was backed against the wall, Hook standing uncomfortably close. He smelled of leather and rum. Definitely living up to the pirate stereotype. Carefully Hook removed Emma's grey hood.

This was followed by a gasp and widened azure eyes as Emma looked up at the pirate captain calling himself Hook. She recognized him immediately even though it had been ten years.

"_Killian_?"


	3. Chapter II: Dead Man Walking

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the characters. Believe me, you'd know if I did.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long, but I spent two weeks in East Sussex without my computer, so I had no way of continuing this story. I also found this chapter very hard to write, it really didn't want to be written. But now it is and I'll try to finish the next chapter asap. Also, thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows!

* * *

**Chapter II  
**Dead Man Walking

"_Killian_?"

Emma was surprised, to say the least. "But . . . you're _dead_." The disbelief was apparent in her eyes.

"Dead? Here I was under the belief that I was very much alive," Killian joked, trying to mask his own surprise.

Emma looked at him with those sea-green eyes as if she was trying to figure him out. When he first laid eyes upon her after removing her hood he hadn't noticed how very different she looked. Her dress was traded in for trousers and boots, her blond hair was longer and somewhat straighter, and her eyes . . . her eyes held a harder and more guarded expression.

"Well," she said suddenly, "I suppose I should go." She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It was, uh, nice seeing you."

She was already halfway out of his cabin when he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back. I no longer need to hide, the guards are long gone," Emma said, her hands on her hips.

"And you're not worried that I'll sell you out to said guards?" Killian smirked. There was no way he was letting her leave _now_. It had been ten years since he saw her last.

Emma shook her head. "You don't know me. When you get a hold of the guards I'll be long gone. I've never been caught before so what makes you think I'll be scared now?"

_She's been doing this for a long time_, Killian thought. He wondered what had driven her to thievery. He said, "Love, you're on a ship full of men who work for me. If I wanted to hand you over to the guards you stand no chance. I have no doubt that you are clever, but not clever enough to take on an entire pirate crew. If I were you I'd rethink my escape plan."

Emma said, "Call me stupid, but I'd rather fight for my freedom than just willingly give it up." She made another move for the door. This time Killian didn't stop her. He knew what was awaiting her once she stepped out of his quarters.

"We've left port!" Emma exclaimed. "You knew and you didn't tell me!" Suddenly her hand was flying across his cheek. He had to admit—too himself, not his crew, obviously—that it hurt quite a bit. The girl was strong, there was no denying that.

Despite the situation—or maybe because of it—Killian couldn't help but find Emma's annoyance rather amusing. Smirk on his lips again he said, "You didn't ask, darling. But yes we're no longer near land. If you wish to leave there's a plank you could jump from, although I wouldn't recommend it considering the nearest land is too far away for swimming."

"I'll take my chances." Emma started to remove her grey coat. Was she really about to do it?

"Swan what are you doing? You won't survive this," he pleaded.

"And how do I know you're not lying? Maybe land isn't as far away as you say." She turned to Smee who just happened to walk by. "Excuse me, could you direct me towards this plank I've heard so much about? Great for diving they tell me."

Killian sighed. "Smee, don't listen to the lovely young lady. She will stay on this ship and _not try to kill herself_." Releasing a woman so she could perform suicide was very bad form, that's why he couldn't let her do it. He was a honourable man despite everything.

Smee looked conflicted. His mouth was open as if he wanted give Emma her information, or ask his captain why he could not. Yet he said nothing.

Eventually Killian spoke, "Swan if you're not to stay willingly I have no choice but to take you captive. You will work on my ship, clean my quarters, and scrub the deck. You will do as I command you and you will address me as your captain."

Emma glared at him, the annoyance in her eyes exchanged for hatred. "As you wish, Captain," she said with a mock-bow.

There was a quiet moment.

Then, "Smee," Killian said, "give the girl some chores to do, then join me in my quarters."

With a semi-awkward nod Smee did as he was asked.

* * *

"Captain?" Smee asked quietly as he carefully entered his quarters.

"What do you want?" Killian roared in response, not even looking at the other man.

Smee was holding his red cap in both hands. "You—you told me to come here when—when the girl—" he stammered. "Are—are you alright, Captain?"

"What reason would I have not to be?" Killian asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe . . . you were thinking about _her_." Smee glanced nervously at his captain. He knew that it was a risky subject to bring up.

"Why on earth would I care about this Swan girl?"

"Swan girl? Captain, I was speaking of _Milah_," Smee clarified.

_Milah_, Killian thought. _Of course he'd meant Milah—why would he be talking about Swan—_

Emma.

Killian would not in a million years admit to Smee that it was indeed Emma that had occupied his mind and not his lost love. He wished he could remember Milah as clearly as he remembered Emma's smile—a smile he had not seen in ten years.

"Captain," Smee said suddenly and Killian was pulled back from his thoughts. He looked at Smee, urging him to continue. "The crew was wondering why this girl is still on the ship. I mean, why you've not sold her to the guards or, you know, do her and be done."

That was something Killian had _not_ thought about. What was he going to tell his crew? He had only had a woman on his ship once and that was Milah. The crew knew their captain was in love with Milah, but this girl they knew nothing of. Killian had not shared tales of their day spent together.

"Tell them that it isn't their business questioning their captain."

* * *

One of the crewmembers had the name Charles Wallace. Charles always insisted on being called Charlie seeing as it was more fit for a pirate. Charlie was old—near sixty—and his dark-brown hair was becoming grey. His eyes were so dark a blue that they seemed almost grey. This is why they called him Charlie Grey. He had no missing limbs like their former crewmember Wooden-Legged Elmo or the Captain Hook himself. That's why they just called him grey, letting hair and eye colour decide his name.

Emma thought Charlie Grey to be the nicest of the pirates aboard the ship—she had quite liked Elmo as they'd been on friendly terms when Emma had gone down to the docks everyday for almost a year, looking for her lieutenant. That lieutenant was dead and born was the fearsome pirate Captain Hook. Killian Jones and Captain Hook were two entirely different people and whatever feelings Emma might have had for Killian ten years ago were certainly forgotten. She had been a young girl of eighteen and thought she knew what love was—clearly she had been naïve.

Charlie Grey was really the only one that Emma talked to. In the four days she'd spent at the ship she had learned that conversations with these pirates lead them to believe they could take advantage of her, so she just tried to ignore them. Smee was not a problem, except that he was too close to the captain. Emma wanted no business with the captain.

Often during nights Emma found that she could not sleep. So she would just sit on deck and stare out at the ocean. This was one of those nights.

"Are you alright, girl?" Charlie asked carefully as he sat himself down next to Emma. Emma nodded, despite the fact that she was _far _from alright. "Yes," she whispered.

"No you're not," Charlie insisted. "You have that look in your eyes—that sad and longing look. I know what that feels like." He took a deep breath, breathing in the salty air that surrounded them. Emma suspected that he didn't notice the smell; he was a sailor and had been out on the sea for such a long time. Emma, on the other hand, did notice. She could smell the sea, the fish, the rum. She could smell everything.

"You long for someone," Charlie said, "it's more obvious than you know. I do too. I loved someone once, she was my everything."

"You did?" Emma asked and turned to look at him. She hoped he wouldn't be offended at how surprised she had sounded. Pirates could love too; there was nothing odd about it.

Charlie smiled. "Her name was Elise. She was a beautiful girl with long auburn hair and freckles. She had so many freckles. Her eyes were a dark shade of green, kind of like moss green, but her eyes would light up when she smiled. You know how some people have that pained look in their eyes? That look they have when they have lost too much. She didn't have that. Elise was without a mother, her mother died when she gave birth to Elise's little brother. But her brother did not survive either—"

"I lost my mother when she gave birth to me too." She hadn't meant to say it, but the words slipped out. "I—I'm sorry, please continue." She felt a little guilty for interrupting.

"That's alright, lass." He gave her a smile before continuing, "Elise had lost a great many people, but she still found reasons to smile. I admired that about her. I too have lost people, but I had lost the ability to be happy. The first time I saw Elise smile I knew to smile again. She brought back my happiness." He paused. Then he looked at Emma. "What of your love?"

"He's dead," Emma replied, looking out at the ocean again. It was true, she supposed. Even though her feelings for Killian had not been real, she knew that the second she looked into Hook's eyes.

"That's unfortunate," said Charlie. "What happened to him?"

"He . . . was killed by a pirate."

They were both quiet for a moment.

Then, "I overheard the captain talking to Smee earlier. They said they plan on dropping you off at next port. That must make you happy, aye?" Charlie gave her a kind smile.

"How do you know what would make me happy?" asked Emma. It was a bit unnerving how he seemed to read her mind.

"You hate this ship," Charlie stated. That was true, Emma did hate the ship. Not the ship itself, it was the crew with the exception of Charlie Grey that she hated. It was the thought that she was stuck with nowhere to go because there was an ocean whichever direction she went. But most of all she hated the fact that she was stuck on the ship with Captain Hook.

And it was not because she had feelings for him.

That was an absurd thought.

Killian Jones was a dead man to her and she would not waste another thought on him.

At least that's what she told herself.


End file.
